gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dwayne Forge
Jail sentence I'm not sure about this, but I think Dwayne mentions getting a 15 year sentence but being released after 9 years in prison. I think Playboy says something similar as well. Besides, this would be more coherent given that the article on Playboy X also says that Dwayne was 15 years inside, an that X took over his business at age 10, and this is very unlikely (not impossible, though). Dwayne does mention that 15 years ago, in 1993, he had wanted to be a cop, so I strongly believe he was in prison for 9 years, that means, 1999 to 2008. I might have to check, though. {C}--Elwey333 16:06, 5 May 2009 (UTC) * Sounds good, although I'm pretty certain he doesn't specify when it was he wanted to be a cop -- I assumed it was when he was quite young. Meanwhile, if the X article says he took over from Dwayne at 10, that's definitely off; no kid could take on the empire Dwayne was describing, no matter how 'street' he was. Mr and Mrs Forge "Mr and Mrs Forge"? Seriously? These people manifest in about 2 conversations Dwayne has with Niko, maybe 3; they don't warrant their own section, never mind their own page. I think we can learn all we need to know about them in about two lines on Dwayne's page. Samadriel 21:24, 8 July 2009 (UTC) This can also be said about the characters in the Most Wanted lists of GTA IV, or those journalist who write articles on the internet. Or for Mr. McReary. Am I right? Master Sima Yi 22:09, 9 July 2009 (Holland) :I disagree with the journalists. I plan to have all news articles written by the journalist on their page. But for others I somewhat disagree. If the police database have more information that can be more than just a few sentences, then it's reasonable to have an article of their own. If there's not much more information than a couple of sentences, then the article shouldn't be created and should be merged to the closest related article.--'Spaceeinstein' 20:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Apartment Is it Dwayne's apartment that is featured in the Lost and Damned mission Coming Down? Or is it in a different building? Not the one with Ashley, but the one right at the top of the stairs with two dealers in it. Wh00t Some punk wrote "Backup from Dwayne can arrive in one of 3 cars: a PMP 600, a Patriot, or a Presidente. All three sport red paintjobs unavailable on any of the cars otherwise. The red Patriot does not come with vinyls." The red Patriot does come with vinyls. Just sayin. LC Cage Fighters Dwayne is heard encouraging his preferred fighters from the background throughout the battles. It is not just his voice (and I'm sure that it's his) - he addresses the fighters as "son" just like he does with others (like Niko) in the main story line. As far as I know, no other character in the game has that - how to say - mannerism. Should be mentioned. -- [[User:Solleu|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu|(discuss)]] 17:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think we could mention in the trivia section that it could possibly be Dwayne, but that it is not confirmed. Notdoppler 17:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Good idea. -- [[User:Solleu|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu|(discuss)'']] 17:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Titus O'Neil? He does look like Titus. Nazul Rostello (talk) 14:20, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Nope, but he does look like 'Freeway' Rick Ross. Chainsoar (talk) 04:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) weird phone call Ok, so I just did Packie' s funeral mission where you defend his brothers funeral, and after it I get a call from Dwayne asking me if I just phoned him, and Niko says no. Is there any reason why? Is he featured in another DLC? Cairnschaos (talk) 22:10, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : No, that's normal if you haven't talked to him/hung out for a while, it's a passive-agressive way of him saying "you haven't called". smurfy (coms) 22:15, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Glitch I experienced the lack of a friends relationship with Dwayne after killing Playboy X and kept redoing the mission sequence until I isolated what was causing it. I'm going to add info to the Glitch section in the article. First, there is a cap on how many emails you can have in your eyefind account inbox at any time, which is 40 emails. Normally, you would not have gotten 40 emails by this point in the story, but I had trolled the AI by sending date requests to all the accounts on lovemeet besides Kiki and Carmen so I could read the rejections. With normal emails and a full inbox, they sit in a “pre-Inbox”, and will be received as normal once you delete some emails to make space for it. I got a message from Patheos later than expected through this means, after noticing the inbox had become full. With Dwayne’s first email, if there isn’t space for it, it never comes. So before playing “The Holland Play” mission, make sure your inbox has some space to receive Dwayne’s emails. (I got rid of all the lovemeet rejections and the Brucie vehicle requests, and suspect that will leave more than enough space for the rest of the game’s emails.) Second, and I am not entirely sure this matters, while the email space definitely does, I was skipping the execution cutscene for Playboy X by gunning him down from cover at the mouth of the alley. I have not repeated the experiment of doing this instead of invoking the cutscene after clearing inbox space because even I have better things to do, but it is possible that this matters. Hope this helps. DukeLeto7 (talk) 16:11, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Jimmy Kand It is stated in the Trivia section that Dwayne has a dispute with one of his neighbours, Jimmy Kand. What is the source for this please?